creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Manlyman21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Perfect boyfriend page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 06:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) new page Heart beat The page you have created Heart beat contains an error in capitalization. There is already a page named "Heartbeat". Is there another name you can think of for your pasta? Leave it on my talk page when you come up with one. USER~TALK~EDITS 03:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 04:49, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:04, February 21, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :If blaming me for your inadequacies makes you feel better, go ahead. Just know it won't help your writing any, and your writing really does need the help. Feel free to keep bitching me out on deviantArt as if it'll help whatever delusions of grandeur you've built up around yourself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand you're mad, but attacking me doesn't help you improve your writing at all. If you're serious about writing, you should really learn how to accept criticism and use it to improve. I never said my stories were excellent, in fact I frequently use the writer's workshop to get feedback/assistance and try to correct issues where I stumble. As such, you haven't even fixed the issues MrDupin pointed out on the story you posted to the writer's workshop. If you've no intention to improve yourself, maybe it is for the best you find a website that doesn't care about its authors improving their craft. Best of luck to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Really, because the fact that you've had multiple issues pointed out and your reaction is to either ignore or attack ("10:40, 19 February 2014 (diff | deletion log | view) . . Talk:Overload/@comment-Newwaveknight1-20140218032338/@comment-Manlyman21-20140219174031 (Created page with "Thank you, wrote a crappypasta about a demented old man that shits on ppls faces. It is based on the story of your life :p")", "21:36, 6 December 2013 (diff | deletion log | view) . . Talk:Something in the Storm/@comment-The Narrarator-20131207043519/@comment-Manlyman21-20131207043650 (Created page with "Tell me the problems with gramer rather than complain and act like a jackass")", makes it seem like the issue is on you. :::Regardless, feel free to retreat to a comfort zone where you don't have to really try to improve or work hard. Stagnating suits you. If you ever feel like putting in the time and effort, feel free to return to the website. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:28, March 6, 2016 (UTC)